


A Christmas Wish

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Santa asks Tony for his holiday wish
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	A Christmas Wish

“A little cold to be out tonight without a coat.”

Tony partially turned from the railing he was leaning on. Santa stood next to him. Tony struggled to remember who was playing Santa for the shelter this year. 

“You didn’t show up on my list often when you were small.”

Tony gave a wry smirk. The guy was good. “Senior wasn’t into the myth or Christmas.”

“Have a wish to share?”

“I’m a little too big to set on Santa’s lap now.” Tony quipped.

“Perhaps.” Santa laughed even giving a very good Ho Ho Ho, Tony noticed. “You have known a lot of sadness and loneliness in your life. Surely you have a special wish, something you long for and keep dreaming of.”

“A pipe dream? Learned years ago, they were useless.”

“Are you sure? What would it hurt to try wishing again?”

“Because everyone that I love leaves. My mother, Wendy…” Tony cut off his sentence. “I’m going to go get some punch. You should probably get back inside. The kids must be hunting you everywhere. Abby, too.” He left the small balcony heading back in. He’d find Abby and make his excuses and go home.

“Tony,” Santa said sadly and softly. “It’s not too much to wish for someone to love you. Just open your heart and your eyes. Your wish isn’t out of reach.”

Just inside Tony looked around the room and froze. Santa was sitting on his throne listening to the children’s wishes. If Santa was in here, who had he been talking to he wondered and turned back to stare at the empty balcony.

“Punch?” There was no response. “Tony, do you want some punch?” This time the question was followed by Tim touching his arm. 

Tony took the punch with a shaking hand and drained the small cup. 

“Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I… I… I’m tired. I think I should go home.”

“I don’t think you should drive. Come on, ’ll drive you home.”

“Tim, you should stay Abby…”

“Abby has everything under control. I’m taking you home.” Tim said firmly. “We’ll stop at a drive through and get you something to eat. You missed lunch and you only had a cookie from the buffet.” With a firm grip Tim lead him towards the door stopping only to retrieve both their coats.

Tony shivered as he imagined he heard a whisper. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”


End file.
